Random Earp
by AmberEyes90
Summary: A collection of random one shots based on Wynonna Earp. I do not own anything pertaining to the show or concept.
1. Chapter 1

Waverly looked up as Doc walked into the bar. "And what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked to the counter where she stood with bags of things.

"I, um. Well…" She paused before she sighed. "It's been almost a week since Alice came home and since everything was so dangerous and crazy and Wynonna didn't make it to the last one."

"Waverly." Doc said looking at her.

She took and breath and nodded. "Right. Well Nichole and I thought it would be a good idea to have a baby shower. I mean I know it's supposed to be before the baby is born and all but because of all of that, you know, mess." She shrugged. "And now that she's home and all there's things that she's going to need, and everyone wants to give her something, well it's really to give you and Wynonna things for Alice." Doc looked at her a minute as she looked a little worried. "I was going to surprise you guys."

"There ain't no surprising me." He smirked. "I assume you plan on using the alcohol behind the bar for this?"

"If it's okay." She looked ready to defend her choice to hold the shower at the bar.

Doc gave a little nod. "I think showing Wynonna how many people are here for Alice would be good."

"She's still worried about who's going to be the next terror?" Waverly asked, knowing her sister had been fighting herself about letting others see Alice since she came home. She knew Doc felt the same but was trying his best to ease his fear, knowing his friends were all ready to step up if needed.

"She is." Doc gave a little nod. "Can't exactly blame her after all she's been through not only as the heir but her life here in Purgatory. What has truly proven that she can trust this town with her daughter?"

"You're not just talking about Wynonna." Waverly said as she looked at the man who had stolen her sister's heart. "Doc, you know there are more than you and Wynonna who want to make sure Alice is safe."

"I do realize this, darlin' and thus I have been willing to trust most of these people with Alice, but after everything I've seen, you cannot be too careful." He told her. "What would you like me to do?"

Waverly gave him a small smile. "Well for starters you can help get Wynonna and Alice here when it's time to have the party."

"You ask some heavy things." He said making her smile. "I shall do my best."

"Good. Nichole will be here in a minute to help set things up." She told him as he walked around the bar to start getting the alcohol in order.

After several minutes the doors opened as Doc was marking off the paper with the list of alcohols. "Waverly is in the basement looking for-." Doc stopped as he turned to face the person who walked up to the bar. "Thought you were off running around looking for your man." He said looking at the woman glaring at him.

"As much as I'd just love to chat with you, where are my girls, Johnny Hank?" She asked as she put her hands on the bar, still fixing him with a hard look. "I went out to the homestead and no one was home, if there's anywhere they would be it would be here."

"Wynonna was not at the homestead?" He asked confused making her look at him with a raised brow.

"Hey Doc-." Waverly stopped as she saw her mother and Doc staring at each other over the counter. "Mama. What are you doing here?" She asked running over and hugging her.

Michelle smiled brightly. "Well I was going to visit with you and regroup but no one was home.

"Wynonna's not home?" Waverly asked looking at Doc. "Was there anyone at all there?"

"No, the place was empty. Why do you seem so worried? What's going on?" She asked as she looked over at Doc who pulled his phone from his pocket. "Waverly?"

"Voicemail." He said low as he put his phone away. "Call Nichole." He told Waverly as he pulled his coat on and put his hat on his head as he came from behind the bar.

Michelle walked in front of him, stopping him. "Where's my daughter? What did you do?"

"Please remove yourself form my way." He said looking at her as she put her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do? Bite me?" She glared.

Waverly ran over seeing Docs patience weening. "I'm no vampire and I'd much appreciate it if you would move out of my way, so I can go find out where Wynonna and our daughter have gone to suddenly."

Michelle looked confused and stunned before Waverly pulled her. "Mama, stop this." She looked at Doc. "Let me know, I'll call Nichole and let you know." Doc gave a nod as he left.

"Did… did he just say daughter?" Michelle asked. "Wynonna said she had a little girl that she had to send away. I didn't think…"

"Yeah, Wynonna and Doc. It's been a rough road but since Alice has been back there's been something even brighter between them. Mama, trust me, Doc is not the enemy."

"He's a vampire." Michelle said looking at the daughter as if she were crazy.

"No, he's not. Not anymore. We're not sure how but somewhere along the line he was turned human. Please just try to give him a chance to show you who he really is." Michelle looked at her before she sighed, "Thank you." Waverly said as she pulled her phone form her pocket and dialed the umber. "Hey, um, I have a silly question. Have you seen Wynonna or Alice?" There was a pause. "She's not home and Doc tried to call her but didn't get an answer. He's heading to the homestead to see what's going on…. Yeah…. Okay… Thanks." She hung up and sighed.

"So Alice… Is that the little girl?" Michelle asked.

Waverly nodded with a small smile. "Alice is your granddaughter. After we defeated Bulshar and then we cleared the danger we could find and then we had Gus bring Alice home. They've been working to raise her together ever since she came home."

Her phone rang making her scramble to answer it. "Doc?... Okay, good…. Oh! You stay with her, keep her distracted or something, I'll let you know when to get her here." She hung up and smiled. "She went to see Mercedes and had her phone off since Alice was playing with it." She gave a relieved sigh before she called Nichole to tell her what she found out.

"So why do you need Wynonna busy until its time to bring her here?" Michelle asked as Waverly put her phone away.

"Since everything was crazy with Revenants and Bulshar coming after Alice when she was born we never really got to have a baby shower so Nichole and me thought it would be a good idea now, I mean there's a lot of stuff that could help Wynonna and Doc." She explained turning to the items still on the counter. "Want to join and surprise her even more?" Michelle gave her a smile before the two got to work.

Wynonna walked with Doc who was holding the eleven-month-old in one arm. "You know we'll be okay." She said as they walked. She looked at him as he gave a little nod. "I know what you feel though. I see these people in the streets in town and I feel like at any minute one of them is going to turn evil or try to grab her or something." She shook her head with a sigh. "It's stupid."

"No, not at all." Doc said as he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his side. "It's what has happened with the lives we've lived."

"Yeah, but we can't keep walking around freaking out if one of us doesn't answer especially when the one not answering has Alice. We can't keep stressing, we have enough stress. And we can't have her grow up seeing us freaking out if people looking at us when we walk past them."

"What do you suggest?" Doc asked and felt her shrug and shake her head. "How about we take one day at a time and focus on controlling it?"

"That sounds good." She nodded as Alice giggled, reaching over to grab her mother's hair. "Ow. You're a brat, little girl." Wynonna said as she got her hair loose and looked at her giggling little girl. She couldn't stay mad at that little face.

"She's your daughter." Doc said amused as she rolled her eyes. "You think she will turn out anything but?"

"Like she doesn't take after you." She taunted before she reached out and pulled her into her arms as Alice giggled happily. "You missy are a brat but you know you're too cute to be mad at, don't you?" Alice grinned making Wynonna smile at her.

Doc felt his phone buzz in his pocket, looking at it he found a text from Waverly. "Why don't we head into town for some lunch?" He offered and watched as she agreed. "We can try to figure out how we can make sure she's safe without losing our heads."

"You want to take her? I'll meet you in town. It's easier getting her into the car than the truck." She said. "Probably safer too." She added making him give her a look.

"Meet me at Shorty's. I have to check in before we get lunch." He told her as he pulled Alice into his arms. Wynonna nodded as he settled Alice in her car seat and they both climbed into their vehicles. Wynonna followed him into town, both parking outside the old bar that held so many memories for both. He unbuckled Alice and walked with Wynonna to the bar.

Wynonna was the first through the doors when she stopped looking at all the people in the bar all smiling and happy as they looked at the three. "What the shit is this?" She asked as Waverly walked up with the brightest smile.

"It's a baby shower that you missed when you went on that vision quest and we never got to give you before Alice was born. Well more like a welcome home party for Alice." Waverly explained.

Wynonna turned her gaze on Doc standing at her side holding the little girl. He gave her a smirk. "It's not like it'll kill you."

"No but I might kill you." She told him as Waverly pulled her away. Doc smirked as Alice giggled and pointed at her mother.

"Yeah, little darlin' I do believe your mama will be kicking my ass after this." He told her making her smile.

"Mama." She said pointing at Wynonna. Doc gave a smile, he never got tired of hearing that little voice as she learned new words and showed her intelligence and curiosity. He walked down the stairs as Jeremy and Robin came to his side.

"That look she was giving you… you do know that's the death look, right?" Jeremy asked almost afraid to look away as Wynonna looked at the three men.

"I do know that, and a lesser man would fear that look coming from Wynonna Earp, however, I am Doc Holiday and she cannot frighten me." He said as he took his hat off and set it on the counter before setting Alice on the counter as well as he pulled his jacket off and then hers. He was becoming a professional at this father thing. "Alright, little girl, you go make your mama smile before she kills your auntie and everyone in here." He told Alice as he lifted her in his arms again and made his way over to where Wynonna was talking to Waverly, Nichole and Nedley.

"You are in so much hell right now." She said looking at him.

"Well before you do that." He said before Alice grinned.

"Mama." She said as she pointed at Wynonna.

The others watched as Wynonna gave Doc another look before she sighed, and the anger eased, taking her daughter. "You're still in trouble, all of you are. I'm not the baby shower person."

"There's drinks." Waverly offered before Wynonna looked at her unsure if she should still be mad or not before she let it go. Waverly led her to the bar where one of the waitresses was working on mixing the drinks.

"You may have just saved us all." Nichole said as she let out a breath. She looked at Doc who smirked.

"That little girl just saved us all." He said making her smile and shake her head. "No one can stand against that girl, not even Wynonna Earp." He told the two before he walked off looking around, searching. Nichole looked back at Wynonna who sat Alice on the counter as she gave the little girl a sippy cup of juice the bartender filled before downing her own drink. Doc glanced around making sure no one was following him as he looked for the third Earp woman. He found her in the basement. "So, this is where you've run off to now. Waiting to make a clean break for it?" He asked as he walked over to her. She was sitting on several large crates with her back to him.

"Waverly told me." She said as he got closer. "She told me everything that happened. What you did, what you tried to do to her and Julian." She turned wet eyes on him as he stood looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me yourself that you tried to kill Julian?"

"It was a complicated situation." Doc said. "After that fight, which I lost, mind you, I came too and was no longer in a frenzy. My hunger was gone. Completely gone. We don't know if it was Julian's blast or if it was Waverly but there was a power that cured me of the vampire affliction. I can never make up for what I have done, but I did my best." He explained. "I went after Waverly and I did what I could to protect her."

"She told me that too." Michelle nodded with a heavy sigh. "She told me everything. Even after hearing what you tried to do, I still can't exactly hate you. You've been there and risked everything for my girls. You've risked everything, even losing her in order to keep Wynonna safe and alive. Wynonna sent your daughter away and you still stayed by her side." She shook her head.

"It was what I had to do." Doc said as he sat on the crates in front of her. "I knew from the moment I met her that I needed to help her break that curse, and that I would stay by her side no matter what. I made decisions that although it was my intention to ensure that I could help, turned horribly wrong. Somehow she managed to forgive my deeds."

"Because she loves you." Michelle said before she looked at him. "She loves you. I could see it, I could always see it. She loves you more than anything. Although I didn't pay much attention, looking back I can see it clear as day. There was nothing more important than you and that little girl she had sent away. Before you go making anymore stupid choices that will hurt my daughter or that little girl, you remember that. You remember how much you'll be hurting them."

"You don't need to tell me that." He said shaking his head. "I've been reminded every day since I made each choice, and although Wynonna has put it behind, I still remember each pain and break that I have caused." He paused for a moment. "Rest assured, I will never leave Wynonna or Alice's sides as long as I draw breath."

"I guess this is proof." She said nodding towards the uncovered cradle. Doc looked at it before he dropped his eyes. "You made this?"

"I did. I was going to give it to her for Alice, but the baby was sent away and never had a chance to ever even see it." He explained.

Michelle saw the pain in his eyes, it was quick, but she had seen it. She gave a little smirk. "Well maybe next time." Doc looked at her before they heard the pounding of someone's feet on the stairs.

"Doc, Waverly is trying to talk everyone into baby shower games. You got me into this in more ways than one, you got your ass up here." Wynonna said as she reached the bottom stair. She paused as she looked at the woman sitting on the crates. "Mama?" She looked at Doc as he pushed to his feet and walked over to her.

"Spend some time with your mother. I'll handle upstairs." He told her, pressing a kiss to her temple before he started up the stairs to calm Waverly before she got everyone shot.

"Mama." Wynonna said as tears built in her eyes and she looked at the woman with furrowed brow. "What are you doing here? Why are you here? After just leaving a note then just taking off you came back for what?"

"Wynonna." Michelle said as she stepped closer. "I wanted to visit your girls, I wanted to see how you were doing and I needed to regroup. I hadn't found any sign of Julian, so I was going to try to find a new plan." She paused. "But I supposed there's no need for that. Waverly told me everything that happened. Wynonna, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"Not like you were there during any of the other rough times, so don't feel too bad." Wynonna said before she turned to go to the stairs.

"Wynonna, wait." Michelle said making Wynonna stop. "I've never been a great mother. I've only ever wanted the best for you, but I never stopped to look at what really was best. But I hope you'll listen to this little bit of advice. That man… although it's a complicated idea, he loves you. He loves you with all his heart and soul, he would let himself be torn apart if it meant you were happy and safe. Although he's made some, questionable choice, he is a wonderful man. And I know that no matter what you will be the best mother there is." Wynonna looked at her, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Don't waist a second on anger or fear."

Wynonna turned and pulled her mother into a tight hug. "Stop making me cry. It's so not cool." She tried to laugh but came out with a little sob.

The two stood another minute before they parted and dried their tears. "Don't you have a baby shower to get to?"

"And you have a granddaughter to meet." Wynonna said before leading the way back up where Waverly was playing games with the guests. Doc grabbed Wynonna's arm quickly making her stop and look at him. He motioned for her to be quiet as she made her way to the back of the bar with him making her smirk as she and Michelle followed him, avoiding being pulled into the craziness.

"I thought you'd like a drink instead of what ever game your sister has dreamt up." He said softly handing her the bottle of whisky.

"Where's Alice?" She asked.

He nodded to the group. "Nichole's playing the proud aunt this time." They looked over to where Nichole sat with Alice on the counter in front of her as she played her own little game with the girl both with bright smiles and little giggles. "Drink up before Waverly catches on." He said making her smirk as she took a gulp and turned to hand the bottle to her mother only to find her off to the side watching everything. "Everything alright?"

Wynonna nodded as she looked back at him. "Yeah, great."

"Wynonna." He said making her look at him, their eyes locked as if searching for something. "You are a very bad liar, I can see right through it every time."

"Got some magic fortune telling vision?" She teased and watched as he tilted his head giving her a look, she knew meant tell him what was wrong before he figured it out himself. "We just talked."

"I gathered that." He nodded. "Are you alright?"

Wynonna gave him a small smirk. "I will be, I think." She looked back at Alice. "Having the little girl home and being able to not worry so much is something I just need to get used to."

She turned to look at everyone at the end of the bar. He rested his hands on her hips, looking at the others. "Are you happy Wynonna?" He asked softly as they watched Alice giggled happily before she reached for Jeremy who obliged and brought her to the center of the group, breaking up the game and turning all attention to the little girl.

"What kind of question is that?" She asked without looked at him.

"A straight one." He answered as she leaned back into him with a small smirk. Everything was settling and changing yet staying the same, all in at the same time. She glanced at her mother who was staring at Jeremy making Alice squeal with laughter. "Are you happy?" He asked again.

She gave a little smirk. "I am." She said as she looked over her shoulder at him, his eyes still on their daughter. "Are you? Or do you still think it's impossible?"

He smirked. "I've learned a lot of things since I got out of that well, and one of the biggest things I've learned is that with you, nothing is impossible."

Wynonna gave a little laugh. "You're such a dork." Doc smirked before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips, filled with so much emotion as they pulled each other closer. The doors opened, and everyone looked to see Contessa walking in holding a box. The officers pulled guns as others backed away. Wynonna eyed the woman as she walked closer to Alice. Wynonna jumped the bar. "You looking for something?" She asked as she called Contessa's attention, walking closer to her. "This is a closed party."

"Oh, I know." She nodded. "I heard that friends of Wynonna were invited to celebrate her daughter's return."

"And you thought you were a friend?" Wynonna laughed as she put herself in front of the others.

"Mama!" Alice called as the tension built. Contessa took a step forward only to be stopped by Doc holding a gun to the side of her head.

"What are you doing Contessa?" He asked.

"Dada!" Alice called as she started to cry, her fear building.

Contessa looked at the little girl before turning her eyes on her now ex-husband. "I merely came to celebrate such a joyous occasion of the next Earp heir's return." She said. "I had heard rumor of the baby but there were rumors she had died. When I heard she returned, I needed to see it."

"You've seen, now get out." Wynonna said as she took the extra gun Nichole handed her.

"I mean all these people, you and your little girl no harm. I merely wish to participate in the happiness." She said as she and Wynonna stared at each other. "You of all people know if I wanted to harm you, I would have killed you all by now."

"And I would shoot you before you even moved a muscle." Wynonna said. "I may not have peacemaker but I'm still pretty damn good at killing monsters." She stood several steps forward with Nichole beside her. "Why are you really here?" Wynonna asked as she dropped the point of her gun as she stood in front of the vampire, Doc did the same, still holding his pistol ready to fire but no longer an immediate threat.

The two women stared at each other. "I told you."

"That's not the real reason." Wynonna said as she narrowed her eyes as they stared at each other again. "It's because of who she is." Wynonna said tilting her head. "Isn't it? It's because of who Alice is, well more like who her parents are."

"What does it really matter?" Contessa asked with a shrug as she looked around nonchalant. "I am extending an olive branch so to speak to unite all of us in what ever happens." Wynonna looked at Doc who looked at her before he gave the slightest of nods.

"Okay." Wynonna handed the gun back to Nichole. "I'll accept, but if I find out you hurt, or put anyone in this room in any danger and I will end you. If you even think about hurting our daughter, I will make you suffer for the rest of eternity. Got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of being accepted without such conditions." She said as she held out her hand, Wynonna looked at her a moment longer before she shook it.

Wynonna stepped to the side and looked at Waverly before they heard their mother. "Let's get drinking!" She called making others cheer as Doc shook his head as Wynonna smiled at him as Jeremy walked over with the whimpering Alice who reached for her mother.

"It's okay, little girl." Wynonna soothed as she pulled the girl towards her before Waverly pulled Jeremy away to help keep the order of the peace. "It's okay. See mama and daddy are here with you." She said as she leaned back against the counter with Doc beside her. Wynonna glanced over as Michelle began getting the party going making her sigh. "I'll try to clam her, you might want to hide the good stuff. Keep it for us later." She smirked looking at Doc who smirked.

"Come here little girl." Doc said as he pulled Alice into his own arms as he stood with her, grabbing his shirt and leaning close to him as Wynonna started into the mass of people who had taken it upon themselves to try to raid the bar. "Your grandma is going to be the end of me." He told Alice. "If your mama doesn't beat her to it." He sighed watching Wynonna pushing people out of the way.

"So." Doc turned to look at Contessa standing behind him. "Is this truly your child?"

Doc looked at her a minute before he nodded. "She is my daughter." He looked at Alice as she looked at the vampire with big blue eyes, unsure if she should cry, scream, watch or all of the above. "She was born when Bulshar was released." He said shifting Alice to one arm as he spoke.

Contessa nodded, looking at the little girl. "She's beautiful." She said making Doc give a little smile as he looked at Alice. "As much as I loved you, I could never contend with that woman." Doc looked at her. "I knew it the moment I saw how you acted with her and her sister. I'm not blind, I could see how much you felt for them, how much you really loved Wynonna." She smirked. "She loves you just as much and who am I to fight against love?" She looked back at Alice.

"Okay!" They heard making everyone turn to look at Wynonna who had climbed onto the bar top. "Here's how it's going to go. You're all going to back up, not listen to my crazy, alcoholic mother, and you're going to order your drinks in an orderly fashion and you will pay for higher end alcohol. If you don't, I'll start punching people in the face, got it?" The crowd stepped back all nodding as their closest friends smirked and even hid their soft laughter as Wynonna nodded and jumped back down walking back to Doc standing with an amused look on his face, Alice in his arms and Contessa beside him. She knew Contessa wasn't a real danger to them. It was frustrating and hard to allow her in their lives, first being Doc's wife back when in the day and second being a vampire and third she had taken Doc from her once already.

"I suppose that's one way to handle them." Doc said, setting Alice on the counter as she looked over at the crowd of people.

"Well I can't exactly shoot them…. yet." She smirked as she brushed the soft curls off Alice's forehead as she smiled at her mother happily.

"She's is truly beautiful, inside and out." Contessa said looking at Alice's little smile. "You're a lucky man, Doc Holiday." She gave a small smile before she walked off to join the others as they slowly began to let her in on the fun.

"I really am a lucky man." Doc said as he smirked at Wynonna as she gave him a slight smile looking back at Alice.

"You thirsty, little girl?" Wynonna asked Alice before she walked around the bar to get a little sippy cup of juice before she pulled a bottle of whisky and two glasses, putting them on the counter with a smirk. "Here you go little one." She said as she handed the sippy cup to Alice who started drinking right away. Then Wynonna poured her and Doc each a shot. "To all of this." She said looking over as the crowd was getting loud, laughing and having a good time all together.

"Wouldn't be life in Purgatory without it." He said as he looked back at her as they downed the shots.

"You never answered my question." Wynonna said leaning forward on the counter. "I answered you, now it's your turn. Are you happy?"

Doc smirked at her. "I have never been as happy as I am now." He said as he leaned on the counter. "There is nothing that can take that away."

"Is that a challenge?" Wynonna teased as Doc just gave her a look before Alice giggled, shifting her self to crawl over between them making both her parents smile at her. "She is the best parts of us." She said softly as she ran her hand over her daughter's hair. "The most important thing in the world."

"The best thing in my life." He said looking at Alice as she tried to turn her sippy cup upside down, looking for where the liquid was. "Apparently you're destructive traits as well." He smirked as they watched her try to get the lid off the cup.

"Hey, that's not all me and you know it." She said as she stopped Alice from making a mess. The two looked around at the people in the bar and they felt things fall into place. They could do this, they could keep fighting the evil that was out there and keep their daughter home safe and sound, with the help of all their friends.

That night Waverly oversaw keeping Alice occupied while Wynonna and Doc took the presents out to her truck and his car. Nedley joined in with the heavy items as Jeremy and Nichole helped with smaller items. Once everything was in the vehicles the group walked in to see Waverly chasing after a squealing little Alice as she ran through the bar. Wynonna smirked as she watched Alice run behind a table leg, peeking around the side as Waverly pretend like she couldn't find her. Waverly walked around before she stopped and turned making Alice squeal and run away giggling, only to be scooped up by Doc as he walked down the stairs making her little laughter get even louder.

"I'm proud of you, Wynonna." Nedley said as they walked down the stairs watching as Doc put Alice over his shoulder as he turned letting Waverly grab her and continue playing. "I would never have thought you'd been the hero, standing here with your own little girl."

"Don't get all mushy." She said as she stopped at the counter.

"I know you didn't have the greatest life growing up, but you've made quite a life, and I'm really proud of who you've become. Even if you're still a royal pain in the ass."

"And just think, I'm raising a little princess pain in the ass." She said with a smirk, watching him smile.

"I have no doubt that she'll be ever bit a terror you were. But you've already proven it to everyone in this town, that you're an amazing mother. I know you'll raise her to be just as amazing as you are." Wynonna gave a little smile as Nedley smirked and gave a little nod. "You have a good night and enjoy every minute you have with her." He told her before he turned to leave.

"Nedley." She said stopping him. "Thanks, old man." She said making him smile as he waved to Waverly and Nichole who had joined in on the little game, before he left.

"What did that old man want?" Michelle asked as she walked over with a small smile.

Wynonna looked at her. "First of all, you're just as old as he is, so old lady, if you must know." She watched Michelle give her a look but gave her a little smile. "He told me that he was proud of me and that he knows I'll be a great mother."

"Well of course you will, it's in your genes." Michelle said making Wynonna roll her eyes. Michelle poured another shot from the bottle of Whisky she had gotten her hands on at some point. Doc was finishing restocking the bar as Wynonna gave a small smirk before both, she and Michelle looked at Alice as she squealed even louder when Waverly almost caught her. "Wynonna." She looked at her mother. "I was never there for you."

"That wasn't really your fault." Wynonna told her.

"It doesn't matter." Michelle waved her off. "I wasn't there, but even if I was there, I know that you'll be an even greater mother than I could have ever been. And although I'm still not taken with that man, he is good for you. I'm glad you have him at your side through the demons and parenthood." They glanced at Doc as he put the new bottles away as Alice ran around the bar calling for him. He scooped her up and put her on the counter making her grin happily as she watched him putting bottles away as Waverly and Nichole started helping Jeremy and Robin taking down the decorations.

"He's a great father." Wynonna said watching as Alice started crawling along the counter before he sat her back down and started talking to her.

"He loves her without a doubt, just as he loves you. Seeing him today with her and with you has left no doubt in my mind that this is what's best." She smirked taking another shot. "For all he's done, he is a good father."

"He is." Wynonna nodded as she looked back over as Alice yawned as he smirked.

"We're going to head home." Waverly said as she walked over to the counter. "You want us to take anything, or get her to bed?" She asked looking over as Alice rubbed her eyes, trying to fight the sleep that was slowly pushing its way in.

"Can you get my truck home? I'll help Doc fix up the bar and then we'll be along." Wynonna said as she handed her the keys. "Just throw a tarp over the stuff in the truck, we'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Okay. Don't be too late." Waverly said. "Mama, you coming?"

Michelle looked at Wynonna before she nodded. "Might as well, not like I'll be getting any more whisky."

"Raising a kid isn't cheap you know." Wynonna said as she took the now empty whisky bottle. "And since I'm more of a side crime fighter now, it's up to this place to get enough money to pay for that little girl." She said with a smirk.

"How grown up of you." Waverly teased. "See you at home." Wynonna nodded as she watched the three women leave followed shortly by Jeremy and Robin. Wynonna turned, leaning her back against the counter as she watched as Doc held the sleepy Alice in one arm as he continued to take note of stock.

"Want some help there?" She asked with a small smile. Doc gave her a smirk as Wynonna took Alice. "Come on, baby." She said softly as she held the girl against her. "You've had a very big day haven't you." She said as she gently swayed while Doc finished his work. When he checked off the last bottle, he found Alice sleeping against Wynonna's chest making him give a little smile, loving the sight that he could never get over seeing.

"You ready to go home? I think the little darlin's had it for the day." He said making Wynonna nod. Doc pulled his jacket on before he helped get the jacket on Alice, without disturbing her must before Wynonna pulled her own on and the little family headed home. As much as she hated parties, especially baby showers this one had been fun and not the normal party. It also showed her exactly who cared about her and her daughter. She knew she could do this, she could find a way to trust her friends to help her and to help take care of Alice when she and Doc couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Wynonna sat on the porch of the homestead a bottle in hand as she looked out at the darkness. It had been two weeks since her and Nedley had single handedly charged face first into Valdez to save the town. They had all been in a deep sleep when they were found, Nedley told them all there was a bad gas leak that had knocked them out. They all seemed to accept the answer, going on with their lives as they broke the news to Nichole what happened at the stairs. Nichole was beyond angry that Wynonna had let her sister be in so much danger and that she was now gone. She wouldn't listen, as many times as Wynonna tried to tell her she would get her back, she wouldn't listen. She had chosen to stay silent. Wynonna never felt so alone before this night. A dark, cold night, no Waverly to be overly cheerful, no Doc to struggle with feelings with. She had no one.

"Drinking alone never ends well." She heard. She glanced over to see Kate standing by the porch pillar.

"Doc's not here." She said flatly.

Kate gave a little smirk and nodded. "No, I see that." She stepped onto the porch and walked a little closer. "Where has he run off to now?"

"Paradise, I assume." She said taking another drink. "He's not here." She said again.

Kate looked at her a minute before she took a seat beside her. "So, he's gone through the door."

"Yup." Wynonna said. "Because of me. He went after Waverly to keep her safe because of me." She said taking another drink.

Kate smirked and shook her head. "That man doesn't do things like that for just anyone. The way I've seen him act around you and your sister… He is very protective of the two of you." Wynonna scoffed. "No matter how I tried, he's not the same man I fell in love with and married all those years ago. He's changed, and honestly for the best. And I truly believe it all has to do with you." The two women looked at each other. "He loves you, he may not show it and definitely wont tell you, but you can see it too."

Wynonna scoffed and looked away again. "Yeah, sure. I sent our daughter away without a word to him and expected him to deal, I shoved him away, I kept him at arm's length, I pushed him into becoming a vampire and then I threw him out as far as I could. I locked him up and he still managed to come save me and go after my sister because he knew how much I want her home safe. Yeah he's got every reason to just absolutely love me." She ranted before downing another large gulp.

"You don't see the little moments." Kat told her. "I saw how he looked at you, how he wanted to help you. I've watched him since I arrived and how much he does want you. When he asked to be turned, I knew it wasn't to be with me. I knew it had to do with you." She paused. "I assume it was to do with your daughter as well." She looked at Wynonna. "He never said anything about being a father."

Wynonna looked at her. "Sorry." She said quickly, looking away.

Kate shook her head. "No, no need to be sorry. I told you I knew he loved you. That man thinks he's a mystery but if you know his tells you can see straight through him." She smiled. "I'm glad he has something to hold onto. He has you and your daughter."

"Yeah well, he doesn't need to worry about that now, does he? Locked up god knows where, I don't even know if he's with Waverly or if their both all alone." She drank more. Kate reached out and took the bottle.

"You don't want them to be alone then find a way to get them back." She said as Wynonna glared at her for taking her alcohol. "From the moment I came into this town I've seen you in action many times. You're strong, powerful and smart. Your sister and Doc are waiting for you, use that brain of yours to find them and bring them home, instead of sitting here and drinking yourself stupid." She watched as Wynonna snatched the bottle back as she stood up.

"Doc and Waverly will be fine. They're strong too." Wynonna said. "Doc will find a way to her and they'll get back."

"Is that why you carry his pistoles?" Kate asked looking up at her with a little smirk. "Like I wouldn't recognize those pistoles."

"What do you want?" Wynonna asked.

"I want you to help your sister and Doc." She said flatly as Wynonna looked at her. "You're their only hope, Earp Heir."

"I'm not the heir anymore." She said as she walked back into eh empty house, finding a spot in the Livingroom to curl up. She held the pistoles and belt in her arms as she curled around them. As angry and hurt as she had felt towards him, she missed him more than she could explain. She didn't completely understand it but having him and Waverly gone, hurt worse than she had ever felt before. She let the drunken sleep overtake her.

Nichole just wanted to be near Waverly's things, it made her feel like she was still there, like she wasn't gone. She let herself into the homestead and found Wynonna curled up around the two pistols in their holsters. She walked closer and looked at the face of her girlfriend's sister. She was so angry with her for what she had done but seeing the other woman holding to Doc's pistols made her realize she was hurting just as much. Nichole heaved a soft sigh, seeing the nearly empty bottle of alcohol beside her. She grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the chair and pulled it over her, catching sight of the tear tracks on her face. Wynonna had been crying. She felt horrible for how she hadn't been treating her, as if she was the only one hurting and missing Waverly and even Doc.

Nichole took a breath and decided she needed to fix things. Maybe the two of them could find a way to the people they loved, even if Wynonna wouldn't admit it. She smirked and went up to Waverly's room to fall asleep surrounded by her things.

The next morning, Nichole made her way down stairs and found Wynonna missing from her spot. She furrowed her brow as she looked around and caught movement out the window. She saw the barn door flapping open making her pull her coat on and walk out to the barn. She peeked in, expecting to find an intruder but instead found Wynonna sitting on the makeshift bed with a little wooden box in her lap.

"Wynonna." Nichole said softly as she slowly walked over. Wynonna jumped slightly before wiping her eyes and sniffling. "You okay?" Wynonna gave a sob with a laugh. Nichole walked over and sat beside her. "Yeah I guess that's a stupid question." She gave a little smirk. "Is that Doc's?"

Wynonna sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, Waverly had found this box that Wyatt had kept and passed down to each Heir. It was supposed to be some special stuff or something but turns out it was his stuff." She explained. "Even after I was such an asshole to him, he still kept it here, he still stayed." She said as she tried to fight her tears back. "He's got some stupid stuff in here." She said as she opened the box and pulled out a paper. "I mean he even kept this ultrasound." She said with a small smirk as she looked at the black and white picture of the outline of Alice's face.

"Where did he get that?" Nichole asked as she looked at the picture.

Wynonna smirked. "When the whole vision quest thing happened, I left the office and the doctor gave Dolls an envelope. He said he had it if I wanted it, I never knew exactly what was in it. I guess it was the ultrasound."

Nichole smiled. "So, he kept it?"

"He did say he was all in." She said with a small smile as the tears fell again. "He wanted to be part of it, he wanted to be there for me and Alice, and all I did was send her away without even telling him and then I pushed him away." Nichole wiped tears from her eyes as she reached out and the two women hugged as they looked at the ultrasound picture, letting their tears flow remembering the day that was so happy to see the little girl and devastating to have to send her away.

"It'll be alright." Nichole said softly. "You and me. We're going to get them both back. We'll find a way to get Waverly and Doc back."

Wynonna shook her head. "I don't think I can."

"You are an incredible woman. I know you can help me with this." She said. "I'm sorry I was such a bitch."

"No, I deserved it. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt, but I knew it had to be me and Waverly." She said. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"Wow, Wynonna Earp apologizing? Are you still drunk?" Nichole teased and watched the little smirk that came to her friend's face.

"A bit." Wynonna chuckled.

"Well let's get started and get Waverly and Doc. We need some cheer and you need your drinking partner." She smirked making Wynonna smile and nod.

"She needs all of us." She said looking back at the picture with a small smile.

Nichole nodded. "Well then, let's get her aunt and daddy back home." Wynonna nodded, putting the picture in the box and closing it. The two walked into the house and she set the box on the table before they got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Wynonna sat with a cup of coffee in her hands as she curled up in the porch. Waverly was with Nichole, spending much needed time together after nearly being separated permanently. They had spread out only an hour ago, Wynonna running off like she did when she was trying to keep her walls up. The doors led to a dream world of sorts that had placed them in a paradise that had them living the lives their hearts wanted. It wasn't until they had all woken to the world and were confronted by another angel, who after talking, demanding and threatening, reluctantly assisted them back through the doors. The dream world had left them living in a world that Nichole and Waverly were newlyweds, Jeremy and Robin were living together, while Doc and Wynonna were together as a real couple, raising their daughter together, surrounded by their friends, even Dolls and Willa had been there, leaving had broken more than the barrier between the world and paradise. Having to lose Alice, Willa and Dolls all over again was too much for her. As soon as they were back in the woods, Wynonna made sure everyone was alright before she took Pacemaker as it turned back into a gun and she turned leaving without another word. She had tried to rest, she had tried to just go to sleep when she got back to the homestead but as soon as she closed her eyes, she saw the three she had to leave. Now she sat alone, curled into herself on the swing on her front porch with a cup of coffee to try to avoid the pain that would come if she slept.

She looked out at the driveway where a figure walked closer and closer. She looked away, staring at her coffee as the figure came close tot eh porch. "So, this is what you ran off to do." Doc said as he stepped onto the porch.

"Really had a hankering for some coffee." She said, still looking at the cup in her hands.

Doc looked at her a minute. "Wynonna, we should talk about that dream world or whatever it was."

She shook her head. "No, its just what it sounds like some dream world to trap people and use them as guardians of that place. It's not really paradise, just a trap." She said, still not looking at him. He stood leaning against the post watching her. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Wynonna." He said.

She looked at him quickly, he could see pain, fear and anger in her eyes. "No, it wasn't real. It was some fantasy. Dolls and Willa are dead, and Alice is gone." She said looking back at her coffee. Doc watched her another minute before he walked over to sit beside her on the swing, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her towards him. He was surprised she didn't fight him, leaning into him, resting her head on his chest. He felt her shift closer to him, relaxing into his side. "She was crying." Wynonna said. He didn't need to ask, he already knew who she was talking about. "She was crying and screaming, and I just walked away from her. I left her there in the house." She said softly.

Doc kissed her head, resting his on hers. "No. You set everything up and sent her to be with Gus, away from the dangers here. you didn't leave her." He said softly holding her close. "That little girl on the other side of the doors, wasn't real."

She was silent a minute, she couldn't stop herself from asking, "Were we real?"

Doc paused only a minute before she felt him take a deep breath and answer. "I think that's a question for each person."

"Were you real?" She asked softly.

Again, he paused a moment as he weighted his answer. "In a way I believe I was." He told her as he lifted his head looking out at the darkness laying across the homestead. She lifted her head and looked at him, making him turn his blue eyes on her. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips, short, sweet and loving before they parted, but their heads stayed against each other.

"I think, I was too." She said softly before she looked up at him. He leaned in kissing her deeper now, reaching up to gently cradle her jaw. As they parted, they looked at each other with little smiles, searching the other's eyes before Doc took the cup from her hands and set it to the side. As soon as it was on the ground, she was leaning into another kiss. "I don't want to keep fighting." She told him.

"I don't want that either." He told her.

"It was so much easier in there." She said looking at him. "All of the, talking and feelings." She shook her head looking down before he reached out, gently touching her face and making her eyes come back to his.

"Although it was a trick, why can't it be just as easy here?" He asked. He understood what she meant. In the other world they could be open about how they felt, what they were thinking, here it felt like they couldn't tell the other what they felt or thought about the other. Like they had to keep it all bottled up. "Tell me." He said.

She looked at him a minute before she looked down again. "I… even after you being such an asshole and the whole vampire thing…" She looked back at him. "I love you." She said quickly before she gave a little smile. "I love you." She said again, slower.

Wynonna watched a little smile come to his face. He tilted his head forward. "I do love you as well." He told her and watched her smile. It was as if the pressure that was crushing their chests had suddenly disappeared hearing the words form each other. "There has never been a woman I have felt for more. I truly am sorry for all you've been through because of me."

She shook her head, the little smile still on her face, her eyes wet with tears. "Because of you, I know I can have a happier life, I know my sister will be safe even when I can't be there." Her smile grew a little more. "And because of you…. We have a beautiful little girl." He smirked and nodded. "Just promise you won't do any more asinine shit." He smirked at her.

"Well considering I am an asshole…" He trailed off making her smile at him and shake her head.

"Just, don't go being stupid." She said.

"As long as you don't push me away." He told her. "Let me help." She looked at him and nodded.

"It's always been me taking care of things and doing what needed to be done." She explained. "Ever since we were kids and mama left, I had to handle things and help Waverly." She paused before she gave a little smirk. "But if it means we can have a little bit of that life, I will try." The two kissed, deep and full of pure love.

When they parted, they just looked at each other, it was the first step forward that they had always been afraid of when it came to their feelings for one another. She pulled him to his feet and into the house, a little smirk on her face as they entered the house. As soon as he pushed the door closed, he pulled her back towards him and kissed her, pressing her back into the door. Their hands roaming each other, pulling at the clothing that stopped them from being even closer.

In the early morning hours, they fell asleep, holding onto each other, letting the past slip away.


End file.
